


TEACHER'S PET (Neganxreader teacher AU)

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: After his usually brilliant student seems distant in his class Negan asks her to stay after class so they can have a little chat. She confesses to him that some of the popular girls at school are bullying her and he offers to show her a good time to get her mind off of it.





	TEACHER'S PET (Neganxreader teacher AU)

**Author's Note:**

> The reader in this story is over 18 but is a high school student getting it on with her teacher. If that bothers you maybe skip this one.
> 
> Requested on Tumblr.

There they were.   
The popular girls.   
Every school had them, it didn’t matter if you were in middle school, high school, or college, there was always that group of girls who thought they were hot shit. And to be fair they kind of were pretty hot, at least hotter than you. That dark little thought had been popping into your mind a lot lately.   
The Regina George of the popular girls group walked into the library, and came up behind you and proceeded to put her stupid swarovski crystal starbucks cup directly onto your extra credit project you’d spent weeks on, getting a ring of water that accumulated on the bottom of the bottom of the cup all over it. 

Negan was going to be pissed.  
He always insisted that is students just call him Negan, but despite the causal use of his first name Negan could be a hardass. He liked you, you were always a teachers pet type, smart, and cared about your academic career. You hoped that wasn’t the only reason he liked you, because you liked Negan for a lot more reasons than his mind. He was hot for a older man. But one more project was late you were sure that any positive feelings Negan had for you would die off. 

“You sucking up to Negan again?” She said.   
“Oh come on Jenna, we all know what she’s trying to suck of Negan’s.” they all laughed and you felt your face turning bright red.  
“As if, Tiffany! He’d never go for a fat, frumpy, chick who dresses like a boy.”  
“Yeah, what even is that haircut?” Tiffany giggled and the other girls joined her.   
“Maybe I’ll just fuck Negan, he is total daddy material.” Ew, they made you sick.   
“Why don’t you just go bother someone else? What did I ever do to any of you?!” You finally defending yourself pissed off the mean girls, and Jenna decided to knock her damn cup over and spill coffee all over your assignment.

You go to the bathroom after and cry. You had class with Negan next, how were you going to explain to him why you didn’t have your assignment to turn in?  
You were so screwed. That assignment was going to help get you into a great college next year. 

You were at least 15 minutes late to class for the 6th time this month.   
You knew exactly what it was going to be about when Negan asked you to stay late after class.

After class was over the only people left in the room were you, Negan, and Jenna, while her friends watched excitedly from the door. She was flirting with him, again. You didn’t want to watch. 

Much to your surprise Negan swatted her hand off his chest, when she placed it there and leaned into him. Was he actually shooing her from the classroom? You couldn’t believe your eyes. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” You asked once Jenna and her squad had left the room, looking angry and defeated.   
“I told you, just call me Negan.” he replied “But yeah, I did want to see you. I was curious why you didn't turn in your extra credit project. You seemed pretty excited about the opportunity and it just isn’t like you to not do your work.”   
Shit, he was suspicious.  
“It’s nothing si… Negan. Just been feeling a little under the weather. I’ll be fine.” He didn’t believe you judging from the look he gave you, double shit.  
“You sure about that? It wouldn’t have anything to do with Jenna and her annoying little clique would it?”   
“No, no definitely not.”   
“The thing is, Y/N, I know you aren’t being honest with me right now. I’ve been at this job for quite some time, and I know what girls like them do, especially to girls like you.”  
“Girls like me?”

Negan approached you slowly “Yeah, girls like you. Innocent, smart, always kind to everyone, even to obnoxious stuck up little shits like Jenna and her girls, pretty but doesn't know it in the slightest, can get attention without… well begging for it.” What. The. Hell. Was Negan actually into you?  
“No offense, but your completely wrong about all of it.”  
“No I’m not. Come on, tell me what they did.” He wasn’t asking, it was an order.

You finally broke down and told him everything, all the bullying, the harassment, the name calling, the ruining your project with her stupid glittery starbucks. Before the end you felt tears well up in your eyes again. You were just so tired of it. It didn’t seem to matter at all that you were all seniors, you were all techainlly adults and getting ready to head off to college, they were all just as immature as middle schoolers.

“You don’t really believe that shit about yourself do you?” He asked, brushing away your tears with his thumb.   
You shug in response.   
“Honey you can’t listen to that, pardon my goddamn french, but that right there is some mother fucking bullshit”   
“You can’t really think that.”   
“You bet your fine ass I do really think that.” he paused “I would be in some deep shit if anyone found out I admitted this, but there hasn’t been a lot of my students I’ve ever been attracted to, but you made the cut.” You almost couldn’t believe your ears. You had to be dreaming.  
“Trust me when I say I have thought you were beautiful inside and out since the day I met you, and I’ve been thinking about us like this on this desk since the minute you were legal sweetheart.” He moved closer, caging you in against the desk, his hands coming down on the wood on either side of you, effectively trapping you there, not that you felt trapped… or ever wanted to move.   
Damn he was even hotter up close. 

“You still don’t buy it, do you?”   
You shook your head.   
“You want me to show you how much I am not bullshiting you right now?” the logical side of you knew you should say no, you and Negan could both get into deep trouble if anyone found out, but the side of you that lusted after him for your almost entire school career couldn’t say no. So you nodded.   
And almost immediately his lips met yours. He kissed you deep, and was in full control. Not like anyone else you’d ever kissed. You weren't sure how long you kissed but it was long enough to make you thankful this was the last class of the day.   
He unbuttoned your flannel shirt, exposing your sports bra to him, which he tugged down until both your breasts popped out, and lowered his mouth from your neck to your chest, taking first your left nipple, and then your right between his lips. His tongue swirled around them, he sucked, softly bit down, until you felt wetness pooling between your legs. 

“You ok?” he asked when he pulled away.   
“Yeah.” your voice sounded strange and breathy, even to you.  
“You want to go further?”   
“Yeah.” you repeated.   
“I was hoping you would say that.” his hands reached for the button of your jeans, and slide it open, unzipping them, and then working the slightly loose fabric down you legs until it was bunched around your combat boots. You throbbed somewhere deep inside you.

“You have had sex before, right?” he asked. You nodded sheepishly.   
“I’m not sure if I’m glad for that or not, on one hand I don’t want to deflower anyone on my desk, but on the other I so do want to.” he lifted you effortlessly onto his desk.   
His slightly rough hands trailed up your thighs, to the inside of them and gently spread them open. “Open your legs for me, sweetheart.” You did, as wide as you could, and you felt his fingers brush gently over your panties making you throb harder.   
“That's a good girl, already nice and wet. Do you want me to take these off now?”   
You nod again, and he slowly removes the lacy fabric and pulls it down to your boots as well, and his fingers begin to explore your wet folds, his thumb slowly circled your clit while his index and middle fingers pushed inside you. You felt yourself clenching around his fingers as he expertly worked your sweetspot, it felt so good you thought you thought you would come from just his fingers before he removed them and to your surprise licked them clean before he dropped to his knees in front of you, throwing your legs over his shoulders.  
You squirmed a little, nobody had ever done this to you.  
“Nobody ever gone down on you before?” he asked, you shook your head no.   
“It’s ok, just relax, it might feel a little weird at first, but you’ll like it.” he assured you, and you finally nodded your consent despite your nerves.  
He was right, it did feel a little strange but in a good way. 

You let out a loud moan as you felt his tongue lap at your clit, gently at first but then more forcefully, his stubble scraping against your thighs in the most delicious way.   
He spent a few minutes on your clit and then moved down to your entrance, and tranced his tounge around it, before slipping it inside, and going back up to your clit. It didn’t take you long before all your nerves about the situation were gone and you were moaning and bucking against his mouth. You’d never been so wet in your life, the throbbing heat inside you was so intense it actually ached, and you suddenly understood why so many young girls wanted to be with older men. The experience made all the difference, nobody your age could ever do this to you, in fact you were pretty sure it was just Negan who could turn you into a wet, moaning mess with just a few licks of that very skilled tongue. 

When you came against his mouth it was the most intense orgasm you’d ever had, it made your toes curl and your whole body shake before it went limp on his desk, managing to knock over a cup of pens and a lamp in the process.   
“Sorry.” you muttered when you saw the destruction you’d caused to his desk.   
“It’s fine honey. See I told you, you’d love that shit.” he had the most smug grin on his face you had ever seen.   
You had always thought having that kind of sex would be so awkward and not at all enjoyable, but Negan had just blown that theory out of the water, that was the most amazing experience of your life. 

“You wanna go all the way?” Negan asked. He wasn’t awkward about it at all, he was very confident and sure of himself which was a new experience for you as well.   
“God yes!” You practically moaned. You were pretty sure you would actually die if he didn’t fuck you right now.  
He had his famous smug smirk back on his face, which looked even sexier somehow with your juices still glistening in his stubble. Negan reached down undoing his belt, then his fly, and pulled his pants and boxers down all at once, letting his very hard member spring free.  
He was rather well endowed, and it made the nerves from before prickle up again, you had only had sex a couple of times, and never with anyone this big, but you trusted him and you wanted it so bad. 

“I don’t have a condom on me, you ok with fucking without one?”   
“Yeah, I’m on the pill.” 

He didn’t feel the need for much reassurance, or moving slow this time, he filled you in one quick fluid thrust. And oh my god were you full, it felt even bigger than you’d thought it would, stretching you enough that it almost hurt but in a way that felt amazing. 

Before long your hips were meeting every thrust, and you were both being so loud you didn’t know how someone had not heard you.  
“Fuck! Y/N you're tight.”   
Negan fucked rough, it wasn’t like when he ate you out, it wasn’t gentle and sensual, it was borderline violent, but in the most delicious way. Every time he thrusted he would pull almost all the way out and slam back in, hitting your sweet spot every time. 

It didn’t take very long for the pressure to start to build again, the familiar heat and thighness forming in your core, getting ready to explode, and when it did it was so intense your vision went black at the edges.   
It was like a coil snapped inside you, and you were coming harder than ever, harder than you came from his mouth, harder than you even thought possible. You could feel yourself spasming and tightening around him, and then a strange gushing feeling happened, it felt good, just different. Was that normal?   
You didn’t have much time to think it over before Negan reached his own release with a deep groan, he came inside you, filling you up. Your pussy felt so wet and tingly, your clit was swollen and throbbing, and your whole body felt loose and relaxed. 

Negan grabbed some tissues from his desk and cleaned himself up, you felt him gently clean you up as well, you were so sensitive it almost hurt and you whimpered a little. You didn’t want to move from his desk, you wanted to take a nap to be perfectly honest.

So that’s what real sex felt like. 

“That was… fucking amazing.” Negan said, pulling up his pants. 

“Yeah.” You suddenly felt sheepish again, you just let your teacher fuck you in his classroom, there was something so dirty and taboo about it, but so hot at the same time.

“That the first time you squirted sweetheart?” So that’s what the strange gush was. Your face turned hot and bright red but you nodded.   
He laughed “it’s nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of women would kill to have an orgasm like that, and a lot of men find it very sexy. Me included.” Negan always had a way of reassuring you that nobody else could ever quite accomplish.

“In fact, anytime you want to have another orgasm you know where to find me.” and you would definitely be taking him up on that offer.

You finally found the strength to stand up and pull your pants up, put your breasts back where they were supposed to be, and button up your shirt.   
“So do you believe me now?” you nod as Negan pulls you into another kiss “next time those popular bitches try and torment you, just remember- I fucked you and not them.” he whispered in your ear, and playfully nipped at your neck. And you realized that he had a point. 

Damn that was amazing.   
So amazing you had almost completely forgotten about the mean girls, until you opened the door and saw Jenna, standing by her locker, watching as Negan slapped you on the ass and said “See you later sweetheart.” with a wink.   
You knew she knew what you and Negan had just done, and you had to admit that it felt great.  
For the first time since you’d known her your bully looked truly defeated.

You walked past her with a smug smile on your face, and Negan’s come still dripping from your pussy.


End file.
